Dodger & The Escort: The Romantic
by RedHerringFF
Summary: Dodger's relationship with The Escort evolves into a romantic one.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes:_

 _\- I would highly suggest reading the prologue chapter prior to reading this, entitled: Dodger & The Escort: Prologue, because the story continues on directly from the end of the prologue._

 _\- Be sure to read the notes at the bottom for info about later chapters (plus a couple of votes! Yay audience participation)_

 _\- Enjoy!_

* * *

"... I was engaged up until about a month ago, " Dodger croaked out.  
She looked really upset. You felt bad for looking forward to being here, but to be fair you assumed she just wanted you to come over for sex again.  
"I felt like I owed you an explanation for why I was so clingy this morning. I needed someone to be close to. I missed it. You were so kind to me last night and I felt bad for acting strangely." she explained to you.  
"Look, Brooke," you lean forward and take her by the hands, "There is nothing to be sorry about. I had a great time last night. It was the most fun I've had in a long while."  
She smiles appreciatively at you as if you were lying just to make her feel less awkward.  
"I'm not lying. It was a lot of fun and you are an awesome woman," you reassure her.  
Her smile widens.  
"Take a seat and I'll get you a glass of water," you order her.  
She collapses down onto the couch as you walk out of the room and get a couple of glasses filled with water. You hand her the glass and your fingertips touch her's for a brief second. You take a seat next to her on the comfortable couch. You take your first proper look at her since entering the house, you had been rather distracted by how upset she had been but now she had calmed down a bit you observed her face. Her make-up was well done, she had obviously been working today, but her mascara had run down her cheeks and smudged beneath her eyes where she had obviously dabbed away some tears. She was wearing a tight T-shirt, which showed off the shape of her breasts, and a pair of jeans. Dodger had obviously felt your eyes surveying her; she blushed probably realizing she looked a bit disheveled. You sit next to her and stare into her eyes. You sigh in apprehension.  
"Look, Brooke, you've been honest with me. So I feel I should be honest with you. I know who you are ... As in I know you are Dodger ... I was going to tell you last night but you looked like you had enough to worry about without me adding that to the mix," You admit to her. "I'm sorry if you feel as though I have deceived you."  
Dodger looked dumbfounded for a second but once she had processed the information her features relaxed again.  
"Actually, I glad you know," she tells you quietly with a serious look on her face.  
You were worried she was going to tell you to leave before you had a chance to say anything else.  
"Huh?" you inquire.  
A smirk appears on her face.  
"At least now I don't have to have the awkward conversation with you where I have to explain what I do for a living in the future," she laughs.  
"That wasn't all Brooke; I have something else to tell you ..." you say.  
"Shhh," she cuts you off putting a single finger to your lips, "Later."

"Well?" Dodger looks at you like she was expecting something. "Aren't you going to show me what you have underneath those clothes?" She asks you.  
You had completely forgotten you were supposed to be here for work; you had got wrapped up in the conversation. You stood up and took off your jacket and followed up by pulling your shirt over your head revealing your torso. Dodger took in the sight of your naked chest, her eyes widened a smidgen. Dodger stands and walks up close to you her head dips into your torso. She slides her arms under yours encircling them around your back in an embrace. Dodger nestles her head and you feel her hair tickle against your skin. After a second you reciprocate the hug and dipping your own head down to rest atop of hers. Dodger exhaled blissfully she obviously felt comfortable having her small body enveloped by yours. You released your arms after a couple more seconds and Dodger followed suit even though you were sure you were both happy to stay like that for quite a while longer. Dodger speedily pulled off her tight shirt unveiling an aqua blue bra. She started to quickly apply pressure to the waist of her pants to pull them off as well but you saw the expression on her face change as a thought entered her mind. She pulled the jeans back up the fraction that she had slipped them down her legs and rested them back onto her hips. She took a couple of steps away from you and spun around to face away from you. She slung a seductive smile at you over her shoulder as she started slowly easing the pants down her thighs.  
"As I recall you enjoyed this last time I did this," she said.  
You watched as the jeans slide over her round butt releasing an aqua blue cotton clad ass. She left the jeans just below her butt cheeks while she bent over at the waist. You took a pace forward to get a closer view. Dodger pushes the denim pants all the way to the floor and steps back out of them. Your bodies collide. She jumps slightly not expecting to have backed up into you, she obviously hadn't noticed you stepping forward. She almost overbalances but you catch her grasping either side of her abdomen.  
"Ooops." she giggles.  
Your hands were still resting just above her hips but they grasp less tightly now you knew she was stable. You begin to gently rub her skin with one of your hands. Dodger's muscles loosen up after getting over the shock of almost tripping over and she begins to relax her body back into yours. She nestles her butt back into your crotch slowly starting to massage you with her ass cheeks. You slide one hand further down her body letting it rest on her thigh. Dodger's pace increases and she begins moving in a clockwise motion. At this point, your pants seem to be straining at the seams to contain you. You unbutton and unzip the fly to release some of the pressure. The pleasure from Dodger's movements increases when the thick layer of denim between your bodies is removed. Only two thin layers of cotton remained between your skin touching her's. Dodger continues to grind against you each of her strokes was slow and long pushing your cock up against your own body the pressure giving enormous pleasure. You felt your orgasm rising in your loins. You let Dodger push against you for just a little longer before kissing her on the neck and pulling away. Dodger looked back at you a look of surprise and inquisition on her face.  
"Sorry but I didn't want to cum before we'd even gotten fully undressed that's just embarrassing in comparison to last night's performance," you explained a bead of sweat rolling down your back. "That was incredible by the way."

You step out of your pants and walk up to the couch collapsing exhaustively onto your backside and close your eyes for a second feeling your orgasm seep away gradually. You hear Dodger pad her way across the wood floor until she was in front of you. You feel a weight across your lap as Dodger sits atop your lap. Your eyes flick open as the skin of her thighs touches yours. Dodger reaches a hand behind her back and starts trying to unclasp her bra. She undoes one of the clips but the other appears to be stuck. After watching her struggle for a second you take her hand and remove it from the bra and reach for the clasp yourself. You manage to unfasten the second clasp after a removing a piece of caught material from it. Dodger gives you a nod of appreciation. Dodger shrugs her way out of the cloth. You kiss her on the bare shoulder and move a hand to her stomach. You give her stomach a gentle massage, with the flat of your palm, slowly working your way up until you were just beneath her right breast. You move your other hand to her left breast embracing her from behind, your arms encircling around her torso. You begin to cup her petite mounds lightly and you hear her exhaling lightly in pleasure. You feel her nipples harden slightly as you caress your palms across the smooth skin of her bosom. Dodgers hand rests on your thigh but as her pleasure increases, she begins to slide it upwards towards your crotch. Each pass of your hands encouraging her closer and closer to the bulge in your briefs. She begins to rub you through the fabric with her hand making you all the more rigid.

The warmth of Dodger's hand was removed from your cock, her buttocks lifted off of your lap and she spun around on the spot; her small breasts giving a gentle wobble as she did so. She begins to kneel in front of you. As she is doing so you hand her a cushion from the couch to place between her and the hardwood floor. She nods in thanks to you while placing the padding under her knees. Dodger leans her head close to your crotch and her hands crawl up your thighs until they are hooked under your waistband. You raise your hips as Dodger tugs down unveiling your cock to her once again. Her eyes widen in shock. Had she really forgotten the size of it after a day? After staring at it for a couple of seconds Dodger snaps out of her daze and her hands begin to lightly massage your shaft. She runs the flats of her palms up and down its length, slowly working her way up and down your length. One of her hands moves towards your balls gently playing with them while her other hand wraps around your girth. Her movements become stronger her right hand now stroking up and down while her left massages your balls playfully. You close your eyes as the pleasure rises from inside. You feel a warmth near the head of your cock causing your eyes to flick open again. Just as you open them you see Dodgers head dipping down into your lap and you felt the warm, wet of her tongue brushing against the tip of your penis. With each pass of Dodger's velvety tongue, a thin film of saliva was added to the end of your cock until it was saturated in spit. You felt it begin to slide down your shaft along with your pre-cum. The fluids reached Dodger's right hand, which was still stroking you off, helping to lubricate between Dodger's hand and your pillar. Dodger head dipped further down as she stopped just licking the tip and began lightly sucking on the first inch of your cock. More and more of her spit slide down to her hands causing a squelching sound to start emanating from her hand. Dodger started slowing her hand and started pushing her face further down onto your cock. Dodger managed to ease herself further down your shaft helped by the coating of saliva she had lathered over your length with her palm. At first, Dodger's stared at you but her eye contact waned as the effort of getting further down your shaft increased. Her make-up was still smudged from before you had arrived but you could see tears of effort well up in the corners of her eyes as she pushed herself until they slipped down her cheeks bringing a dark trail of mascara with them. Dodger barely reached past the halfway point when she began gagging and choking again. Once again you pull back. Dodger inhaled loudly as you left her mouth.  
"Brooke, you are going to injure yourself if you are not careful. Why do you want to do this so badly?" you ask her.  
After coughing for a few seconds she rests her head on your thigh.  
"I want to try to take your entire length. That would feel good right?" she responds looking up at you with disappointment.  
"That felt great even before you started trying to go deeper. Don't worry about that. If you seriously want to try to take my entire length its gonna take time (and practice). It's not going to happen immediately. How about we just take things slow for now and we can discuss doing that later, okay?"  
Dodger gives you a nod her hair brushing against your thigh as she did so.

Dodger stands up slightly recovered from trying to deepthroat your length. You follow Dodger to her bedroom where she pads into the en-suite. Dodger flicks on the light and gazes at herself in the mirror.  
"Ugh. I look awful." she moans looking at the make-up smudged down her cheeks.  
You begin to run a cloth under warm water and you gently clean off a smudge of mascara off of her cheek before handing her the flannel. You take a step back and look at her in her underwear. After she had finished washing the ruined make-up off of her face Dodger noticed you gazing at her in the reflection of the mirror. She turned around.  
"What?" She smirked.  
"Uhhh ... Nothing." You replied, "It's just you look pretty without make-up on".  
Dodger playfully throws the wet cloth at you. It slaps into your chest. The flannel hits the floor and you pick it up and put it on the counter after wringing it out in the sink. Dodger strolled past you into the bedroom and flopped back onto the bed. You walked into the room taking in the breathtaking sight of Dodger's body stretched out. Her breasts raised and lowered in time with her breath and her back arched as she stretched her arms up above her head. Dodger let out a low moan as she released the long stretch. You walk your way up to the edge of the bed and take a seat beside her, resting a hand on her thigh while doing so. You ease your way up to her navel and find the waistband of her turquoise panties sliding them down her thighs revealing her pretty pussy. After you pull her underwear from her feet and throw them onto the floor you work your way up her body. Your naked skin touched as you meet her face-to-face. You looked into her eyes before lowering yourself down gently pecking her on the lips. You were started to pull back after a second but Dodger pushed you back down with a hand on the back of your head. Your lips locked again, this time, she was more forceful, her lips parting slightly. After a good minute of making out, you remembered what you were doing. You stopped the kiss and moved back a little. You noticed that Dodger was squirming a little. You took a glimpse down at her privates and saw a wet gleam. Dodger had obviously enjoyed your kissing session. You kissed her on the lips again, and then on the neck, and then the breast, and then her belly button and then finally kissing her clit. Dodger giggled excitedly in the apprehension of what was to come. Your kiss evolved into a lick as you motioned your tongue around and around the taste of her juices filling your mouth. You turn your attention to her lips. You slide your tongue down her slit slowly before tracing your way back up leaving a trail of saliva up to her clit. You repeat this motion but quicker this time. Dodger's pussy was growing wetter and wetter her cum merging with your saliva. You once again turned your attention back to her clit, you were determined to make her have an orgasm. You sucked on it lightly before pulling it gently with your lips. Dodger squirmed. You glanced up at her. Her breasts were heaving and you could hear her breathing deeply even from this distance. She was close already. You gripped her thighs to stop her legs from squirming and continued padding at her clit with your tongue. Dodger began to moan deeply in time with each pass. You increased the pace until she was groaning continuously. After a couple of seconds, all sounds from her ceased aside from the wet sound between your tongue and her pussy. You looked up again her mouth was wide open in a silent shout. Her body shook in your arms as you continued to pleasure her as she reached her crescendo but you pushed on relentlessly. Dodgers muscles tensed one last time before she collapsed back onto the bed in complete exhaustion. You gave her pussy one last long, slow lick before removing your head from between her thighs. You took her in your arms and embraced her as she recovered.  
"Thank you," she whispered barely audibly.  
You stroke her cheek affectionately with your thumb.  
"You're welcome. Anytime." You whisper back at her.

You and Dodger lie in each other's arms for a spell while Dodger recovers. Dodger rolls over and looks into your eyes, your noses only about an inch apart. Your breath and hers warmed the air between you. Dodger nestled her body into yours. You felt her breasts poking into your chest, the wetness of her pussy and the sweat on her skin. The closeness suddenly made you realize how hard your cock was, it was sandwiched between you and her slightly uncomfortably. Dodger must have noticed too because she started slowly grinding her body against it. The slow movement releasing and placing more pressure onto it. This was too much. You had to have her. You lifted Dodger by her hips, Dodger let out a surprised yelp as you did this, placing her onto her back. You lined your tip up with Dodger's entrance and looked at her for permission. She eagerly nodded. You slide your head up and down her slit coating it in her fluids hoping it would help you a little. Dodger looked down at you wide eyed as you try to slowly push in. She was so tight. How did you manage to enter her last night?  
"Try to relax a bit Brooke." you give her hip a reassuring stroke.  
She nods in response and lets out a breath of air closing her eyes to concentrate.  
You feel her muscles loosen slightly and you begin to apply pressure again. This time, you manage to slide your way inside. You stroke in and out of her slowly worried about slipping out of her. You let her grow used to your girth, once she acclimatizes again you'll be able to get deeper. You massage the tip of your cock against her tight walls. You felt Dodger's juices against your skin again; she was enjoying herself, that was a good sign. You slid a little deeper but kept your slow pace. Dodger began to push back into you, her eyes open now she was more relaxed. You pushed in slightly faster and Dodger gave you a nod of encouragement. You began to gently rub her clit in time with your plunges, each time you pulled in and out of her your fingers had done a full circle of her clit. Dodgers walls begin to clench and loosen against you. The constriction increases your pleasure but halts your progress any deeper.  
"Don't you dare stop!" She says intensely.  
Dodger's whole body begins to tremble as you continue to slip in and out of her tightening lips. The tightness grows further and further until your cock is expelled from her. Simultaneously Dodger lets out a scream of pleasure and cums hard. You feel a small splash of Dodger's cum land on you as her yell dies out.  
You hover your cock over Dodger's pussy again after a quick breather.

"Ready for round two?" You ask her, slightly out of breath.  
A bead of sweat rolls down her chest between her breasts and settled on her belly.  
"Mmmmhmmm," she responds nodding her head enthusiastically.  
She was obviously still in ecstasy from her orgasm but you weren't going to refuse her. You eased your way back into her. You had a much easier time pushing your way into her now. Dodger was completely relaxed, her walls were more used to the width of your cock and you were lubricated with copious amounts of her juices. You managed to push deeper this time with no trouble at all. Before either of you knew it your entire length was sheathed inside of her.  
"OH WOW!" Dodger exclaimed suddenly realizing what had happened.  
You pulled out half way and then push back in your balls touching her butt lightly. Dodger leaned in close to you and embraced you around the neck pulling you closer to the bed. You pulled in and out again.  
"Faster," she whispered excitedly in your ear as you bottomed out once more.  
You pulled out faster this time, although it wasn't easy it was like her walls wanted you to stay deep inside of her, and slammed back into her. An audible clap echoed around the bedroom as your skin hit hers. Dodger let out a little yelp. You stopped thinking you had hurt her.  
"Why have you stopped?" She asked angrily.  
"Sorry. You yelled I thought I had hurt you," you responded quickly.  
"You'd have known if you had hurt me," she bit you on the ear lightly "Now hurry up and started fucking me again" she ordered you, releasing her arms grip around your neck.  
You began to pick to up the pace pretty quickly. Dodger looked at you happily. You grabbed her by the hips to help give you leverage to go faster. You felt you balls strike her butt several times. You managed to push your way as deep as you possibly could. You felt your orgasm begin to rise in your loins. Dodger's pussy was relentlessly pushing you closer and closer to cumming with every thrust. You were determined to last a little moment longer. But It was too much for you. You held on for a bit. Shit!  
If you had pulled out a split second later you would have filled Dodger's pussy with your seed. Instead, you coated her pussy lips, abdomen and a couple of streaks made their way up to her left breast. It wasn't as impressive as the cumshot from yesterday but Dodger still looked down at it in shock.  
"You have made a mess down there haven't you," lowering a hand down to her pussy and scooping up the pool of cum in her fingers. "I mean look at all this," she said dripping the cum onto her breasts.  
The cum rested there in thin drips. You took in the view of Dodger's elated face, playing with the cum on her chest with a single finger, before collapsing from exhaustion next to her.

After a minute or so Dodger got out of bed and walked towards the en-suite. You watched her butt jiggle with each step and smiled to yourself contently. You heard the shower turn on and a few seconds later the sound of water hitting skin reverberated through the room. You stood up and gave your muscles a stretch.  
"Ah. Fuck it," you said to yourself.  
You stepped into the bathroom. Dodger was stood in the shower, wet and holding a bar of soap.  
"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to come in," she shouted over the hissing of the water.  
Dodger opened the door to the shower and gestured for you to step in. Dodger spun around to face away from you.  
"Could you do my back?" She asked you sweetly handing you a bar of soap over her shoulder.  
"Uhh, sure thing," you responded taken aback by how forward she was being.  
You take the soap lathering up her back. Massaging the foam into her shoulders lightly the warm water washing it away quickly. Her smooth skin was glistening. You moved down to her lower back.  
"Could you go lower?" She asked looking at you with a cheeky grin.  
You obliged her moving your hands down. You start to caress her ass cheeks lightly. At this point you had completely forgotten about the soap in your other hand, dropping it onto the ceramic. Dodger moved her body back into yours, her wet hair sticking to your torso. You removed your hand from her butt and she moved it back into your crotch. You instead trailed your hands up her thighs moving inwards as you did so. You slide a hand to her pussy while with your other hand you worked your way up her body until you were gently fondling her breast. Your dick was once again rock hard against her ass. She was gently stroking her butt against it. You began to gently play with the lips of her pussy. Dodger grinded against you for a time her soapy ass playing with your cock. You sped up your hand movements. Dodger let out a couple of moans and then surprisingly she wiggled away from you.  
"I think that's me clean enough don't you think," she shot an evil grin at you before stepping out of the shower.  
What a tease. She had gotten you as hard as rock again to just leave you there.

You finished washing and stepped back into the bedroom. Dodger had gotten dressed and was sat on the edge of the bed. Her hair was still wet and stuck to her skin. You took a look around the room looking for your clothes then realizing they were all in the lounge. Dodger followed you into the room and watched you step into your boxers and pull on your t-shirt.  
"I want to continue to see you," she blurted out her cheeks reddened as if she was embarrassed.  
You both stood in silence for a second.  
"Well, I had better give you this then," you find your jacket, reach into the pocket and hand her a handwritten business card with your personal phone number on. "I probably should have told you this earlier," you say pulling on your jeans "I quit today after I accepted you as my client."  
"So what are you saying? You want to go on a date or something instead of what you usually do?" Dodger asked.  
"Of course, I do," you respond, "why wouldn't I?"  
Dodger's face brightens and a smile appears on her face. She gives you a quick hug.  
"I knew leaving you wanting more in the shower would work," she said slyly.  
"I was actually planning on doing this beforehand. That's why I had the card on me. In fact, I was going to ask you earlier and then head back home, but then you told me to be quiet ... then we ended up having sex all night instead. Not that I'm complaining of course." You smirked.  
The news of you planning to ask her out earlier in the night made Dodger look even happier. You pull on your jacket and look at the clock.  
"Oh man, it's really late. I should go." You tell her making your way to the front door, "Give me a call and tell me when you have some free time."  
"Okay, I'm really looking forward to it," she responds giddily.  
She gives you a peck on the cheek before you walked out of the door. It was strange how intimate that felt compared to the rest of the stuff the had done that night.

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 ** _*EDIT I've posted the links on my Tumblr instead seeing as this website doesn't like them just look up redherringfakes on google and you should find it_ _*_**

 _Hi folks,_

 _Sorry this took a while been quite busy with things._

 _\- I have decided to that I am no longer going to do the "Blackmail" part of the fan fiction for a few reasons:_

 _\- I prefer to and enjoy writing these chapters. I started writing the blackmail chapter and got about two paragraphs in and got fed up of writing it._

 _\- I currently have less free time on my hands than I thought I would due to my ongoing health issues (which I had hoped would have been sorted out by now, but unfortunately it requires more time and treatment)._

 _People seem to like the idea of normal relationship arc more from the feedback I have received. So it seems a better use of my time making these chapters better rather than splitting my time. I guess it could be that the people who are communicating just happen to be the ones who aren't as keen on the other proposed story-line._

 _I, however, may decide to add in chapters with (consensual) anal sex, light bondage, etc. I will probably do a split at these points where there will be one chapter for "normal" sex and the other chapter will have the other stuff. I will then have the same (or similar enough) end point in the chapter so you can carry on straight into the next chapter so you get a choice of which one to read (sort of like a choose your own adventure type deal (Yes I know that makes me sound old)) but I'm gonna do a poll for this: **See Above**_

 _\- Linear story-line – you don't mind the non-conventional stuff being in the main bulk of the story. (I will put warnings at the top of the chapter if there is anything I think people will not like within the content of the chapter)_

 _\- Branching story-line – split anything non-conventional into separate chapters alongside another chapter that ends in a similar way so the next chapter continues on whichever one you read. (This will take longer to write, but every chapter I release will not be like this)_

 _The poll will be open for a while because I have plans for a couple of chapters already ;)_

 _Also, a vote for the how the next chapter should "finish": **See Above**_

 _I have also deleted some of the chapters from my first story that I am not happy with from here and put them on a Google Doc instead if you want to re-read those:_ _ **See Above**_

 _I might do a chapter at a later date to tie the story-line off now that I have removed the other chapters._


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke early in the morning and went for a run before heading out to work. After getting back you showered, got dressed and had a quick bite to eat. You grabbed you keys, went out the door and climbed into the front seat of your car. You had an important presentation today which would make a big difference to whether you would get a promotion in the next six months or not. Which could help with your money situation seeing as you had just lost over half your income, surprisingly you were actually making more per month from your escort work than your full-time work, quitting had made a huge impact on your cash flow. Fortunately, you were okay for a bit due to having savings but they weren't going to last forever. You got on with your work and went to lunch with a couple of workmates. Once you had eaten you did some last minute preparation for the meeting. You left you phone in the top drawer of your desk. You managed to keep your nerves bottled up for an hour while presenting. Your line manager gave you an encouraging pat on the shoulder signaling that you had done well afterward. You went back to your desk and collapsed onto the chair, your legs were shaking from all your pent up nerves. You opened the draw and looked at your phone you had a message from an unknown number. After you felt a tad more steady you walked to the kitchen area and poured yourself a mug of coffee. You held the phone to your ear and listened to the message and heard a familiar voice.  
"Oh ... hey, it's ... it's Brooke. I thought I would take you up on that offer of a date ... if it's still good." She sounded nervous "I'm free most nights this week so feel free to call me back and we can organize it ... Okay … Bye".  
She obviously hadn't been expecting to have to leave a message by how awkward she sounded leaving the message. You shook your head. She had probably forgotten you would be working at this time.

You sent off a few emails before the end of the day. You walk to the elevator and excitedly call the number back as you step in. It barely rings before you here a voice on the other end.  
"Hello?" Dodger's voice rings out sweetly.  
The elevator whirs downwards.  
"Hi, it's me. You said something about organizing a date?" You try to sound non-nonchalant trying to not be too blatant about how eager you are.  
The elevator doors open in front of you and you start walking to your car.  
"Yeah, Thanks for calling me back. As I said I'm free most evenings this week, so whenever is good for me." She sounded less nervous now that she was actually talking to you.  
"How about tomorrow night at 7.30? I had a long day at work today so I'm pretty wiped. It'll give me some time to think about where we can go as well,"  
You unlock your car and take a seat behind the wheel.  
"Sounds great." She sounded really happy, "Sorry I phoned you at work by the way. I had just finished a recording session and I couldn't wait to call you anymore. I wanted to have our first date."

"Don't worry about it. I listened to the message as soon as I saw it and I was looking forward to calling you back the rest of the day," you explain trying to make her feel her better.  
"Aw, thank you. Alright so I'll see you at mine tomorrow night at 7.30?" she asked you.  
"Yeah. Wonderful to talk to you again Brooke. See you tomorrow. Have a good night." You say.  
"You too. Good night." She responds.

The next evening you arrive at Dodger's place dressed in smart trousers, jacket, and an open-necked shirt, due to the fact it was still pretty warm this evening. You knock on the door and hear the recognizable sound of Dodger's bare feet padding to the door. You hear her jog to the door. There was a brief pause, where she was probably straitening herself out in the mirror before the door opened. Dodger was wearing a dark blue dress which clung to her body tightly and ended just above the knee. Her hair hung loosely down her back.  
"Come in for a sec, I've got to find my shoes," she tells you.  
She spins around on the spot the dress had an opening at the back showing off the smooth, bare skin of her back. No strap. Was she not wearing a brassiere? Your gaze continues downwards her butt was beautifully accented by the dress. It showed off its figure perfectly. In fact, it looked possibly ready to burst out of the constraints of the fabric. You shook you head to snap out of the trance. Dodger walked towards her room and you heard clattering as she searched for a pair of shoes you took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs. Dodger came back in a minute later wearing a pair of black shoes with 2 inch long heels.  
"Ready to go?" you ask her.  
"Yup, all good." She grins at you.  
You head with her to the door and she locks up behind you.  
"You look even more beautiful than usual tonight Brooke," you compliment her.  
"Thank you," her cheeks blush slightly, "and you look especially handsome yourself."  
She loops her arm through yours and you walk together to the car. You open the door for her and shut it behind her before getting in the driver's side.

You park up behind a small restaurant and help Dodger out of the vehicle. You loop your arm through hers and walk with her into the establishment. The waiter shows you to your table and you help Dodger to her seat before taking yours. After contemplating the menu for a couple of minutes the waiter returns to take your order. For some reason, you felt slightly nervous. You looked her in the eyes for a second before averting you gaze elsewhere.  
"Don't tell me you are anxious around me all of a sudden after all we have done together." Dodger laughed while stretching her arm across the table and resting a hand atop yours to help to calm your nerves.  
"Sorry, it's just doing that and going on an actual date are vastly different things. I still can't quite believe it's with you of all people as well. I feel as though any minute I am going to wake up in my apartment and this past week was just some surreal, wonderful dream." You respond honestly about why you were so worried suddenly.  
You turn you hand over and grasp her hand in yours entwining you fingers between hers. Dodger smiles at you sweetly. Dodger reaches her other hand across the table and pinched the skin on your forearm between her fingers. You quietly hiss between your teeth in pain.  
"There, you are definitely not asleep," she said reassuringly, "let's have a nice evening now you feel more comfortable."

After a couple of hours of good food and even better company, you realized you were the last people in the restaurant. The staff looked at you obviously wanting you to leave. Dodger saw you looking around the room.  
"Oh, Shit." she laughed obviously noticing what you just had.  
"We should probably go before they forcibly remove us," you smirk.  
You make sure to leave a big tip for keeping the staff from going home and thank them before leaving the restaurant. The door locked behind you as soon as you left. Dodger shivers upon leaving the warmth of the restaurant so you wrap your jacket around her shoulders before walking across the lot. The warmth of the day had bled away once the sun had set. You open the vehicle door for Dodger again. You get behind the wheel of the car and set off back to her place.

You pull up outside Dodger's and escort her to her front door.  
"Thank you for the wonderful evening, Brooke. I hope we didn't ruin the restaurant's staff evenings too much," you laugh.  
"Yeah," she laughs back, "Thanks for tonight it felt good to be on a date again. It was nice to do something normal again after the crazy few months I've had."  
"Yeah I've missed going on dates. My old job and dating didn't really mix," you explained.  
She leans her body into yours and you feel her breasts press into your chest as she did so. She stares up at you wide-eyed. You begin to lean in and lower your head towards hers. Her lips part as do yours both your eyes close just before you lips touch. You kiss her and slide a hand around to just below her shoulder blade. You pull back slowly after a moment. The warmth of her breath caresses your face. Dodger is staring at you wide-eyed with passion and the look makes you push you way back at her in lust your lips once again meeting. Your hands unconsciously slide down her back resting just above her buttocks. You released your hands and took a step back.  
"Uh, I should go before I get too into this," you explain pointing a thumb back to the street.  
"Leave?" She asked, "Why are you in such a rush to leave all of a sudden?"  
Dodger slips a key into the lock in the door  
"Well, seeing as it's only our first date I thought we would be taking it slow tonight," you say.  
Dodger turns the key in the lock.  
"I think it's a bit late for us to be taking it slow don't you think," Dodger responded with a smirk over her shoulder.  
Dodger pushes her way into her house.  
"Are you coming in?" She asked as she stood just inside the threshold of the door "Or are you gonna stand out there like an idiot continuing to think about it?"  
Dodger walks in leaving the door ajar behind her. You step you way in and shut the door behind you.  
"Good. I know you were just trying to be a gentleman but the date wasn't the only thing I was looking forward to all week long." Dodger eyes you hungrily.  
Dodger hangs your jacket on a hook by the door and kicks off her shoes haphazardly. You neatly put your own shoes by the door. Dodger leads you to her room.

Once again you notice how wonderfully the dress accents Dodger's curves. Dodger reached to the left of her dress and begun to slowly slip the zip down the side of her body. She turned to the side as she did so showing a glimpse of her bare skin between the, now parted, pieces of fabric. You could make out the slight curve of the side of her left breast. You took a step up to her and stroked her arm and dipping you head in to kiss her. You placed your hand on hers helping her to ease the dress off. You felt the tactile vibration of Dodger unzipping the dress through her hand. Gooseflesh rose on Dodger's skin in slight bumps. Dodger's lips parted slightly as did yours. You moved your right hand to the back of her head. Dodger had finished unzipping her dress. Dodger pulled back for a second quickly pulling the dress off and throwing it on the floor. Dodger's bare breasts were exposed to you. Dodger was wearing lacy black underwear that left very little to the imagination. The majority of the fabric was transparent and if it wasn't for an intricate design on the crotch you would have been able to see everything. The fabric clung tightly to her skin. Dodger stepped back towards you and she begins to slowly unbutton your shirt. Once the shirt was open she slid a hand inside and stroked your chest gently. You shrug the shirt off of your shoulders. You run a hand across Dodgers stomach and move upwards towards her breasts. You begin to cup them lightly. Dodger's eyes flutter a little.  
"They're a little sensitive today huh?" You ask massaging her mounds with a little more vigorously.  
Dodger bites her lip.  
"Mmmmm," Dodger exhales in pleasure, "just a little."  
You lean down in front of her and kiss her breasts before moving your attention to her nipples. You give the left one a light suck between you lips. Dodger inhales audibly. She grabs you by the back of the head and grips your hair between her fingers. She obviously wants you to carry on. You lap her small areola with your tongue. You felt her nipple harden as you run over it with your mouth. The entire time this was happening you were doing this you were still cupping her breasts lightly. You begin to gently play with her other nipple with your hand, stroking it with your fingers and slightly pinching it. This one stiffened between your digits as you massaged it. You stood up and planted a kiss on Dodger's lips. You slid your hands to the small of her back as you did so. Dodger grabbed one of your hands and placed it on her butt and you felt her lips curl up in a smile as they were still locked to yours. You followed suit with the other hand planting it on her shapely cheek. As the kissing intensified you began palming at her butt. You felt the fine mesh of her underwear. You slid a hand down the back of the panties feeling her smooth skin of her rear in your palms. Dodger unbuckled your belt and slid down your pants. Unsurprisingly you were rigid and Dodger's hands immediately began to grope at the front of your underwear. You pulled your lips away from hers. Dodger looked upset. You quickly pecked her on the lips again. You hooked your fingers to either side of her panties and slide them down her thighs getting on you knees as you did so. You could see her pussy was soaked in fact there was a drop sliding its way down her inner thigh. The underwear hit the floor. Dodger stood in front of you naked for a second letting you take in the sight.

Dodger sat on a leather seat in the corner of the room and beckoned you towards her with a finger. You walk towards her and she spreads her legs as you get close.  
"On your knees," she ordered you jovially.  
You kneel in front of her your field of vision filled with the pretty view of her privates. You use your index finger to nudge her clitoris. You had barely passed over it before Dodger was groaning aggressively.  
"Looks like your breasts aren't the only thing that is sensitive today," you laugh.  
You move your mouth close and start to lick her lips while still massaging her clit. Dodger's legs begin trembling. Her legs clasp around the side of your head and she grabs your head forcing you to continue. You tongued her more vigorously and you felt her muscles spasms around you. You lapped her juices into your mouth. Dodger was holding off her orgasm. You slipped a finger inside of her and gently slipped it in and out. You managed to ease it deep enough to find her g-spot and you began prodding at it lightly with each insertion. You began to lick her clit. Dodger was going crazy from the dual stimulation. Her breathing was heavy and sweat slid down her chest in droplets. Her groans became screams. You felt her orgasm approaching fast so you redoubled your efforts. Dodger started cumming hard, her thighs released from around your head after a moment of ecstasy and you pulled back slightly taking a deep breath. You felt like you had not had a breath in a good while with your head trapped in Dodger's lap. Dodger was reaching the pinnacle of her orgasm. A small stream of cum was unleashed on the floor. It stopped. After a few seconds of moaning, however, another flow was unleashed. You sat on the arm of the seat and embraced her through the orgasm. It continued for a short while. By the end of it, Dodger was quivering in your arms.  
"Wow. I really messed you up sorry," you apologized "I probably overdid it."  
Maybe making Dodger have a clitoral and a g-spot orgasm at the same time was a bit overwhelming for her.  
"I don't know how you do it..." Dodger trailed off.  
"What?" you probed warily.  
"How every time you make me cum it's the best I've ever had." She whispers shakily while nestling closer into your chest.  
"Well, unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to keep that up but I'll do my best," you say moving a strand of hair from her face. You keep hugging Dodger until she had recovered.

Dodger starts playing with the waistband of your boxers. She is eyeing them with renewed lust. She blatantly had some plans. You stand up for her and let her pull down your shorts. Dodger pushes you against the wall and squats in front of you. Dodger grasps your shaft in her hand and you begin to stiffen in her palms. She begins to work her hands back and forth before spitting onto it. She starts lathering the fluid achingly slow along your length. Dodger dips her head down to your cock and you feel her breath on your skin. You were expecting for her to start sucking but she just hovered above. She was teasing you. Just when you thought you were never going to feel her mouth on your dick you felt the light press of her lips touch half way down your shaft. She very slowly planted kisses up your length. You flinched a bit when her lips brushed against your sensitive head. You felt her breathing heavily on your glans. Her lips parted and you felt saliva coat your tip before she pulled out again. Dodger looked up at you. She raised an eyebrow at you noticing how much you were enjoying her teasing. Dodger got on her knees and moved her attention back to your cock again. Once again she opened her mouth and took in some of you length. She tightly gripped the base of your shaft. Dodger pushed her face further towards your lap. Dodger grasped the back of your thighs to help push deeper. You felt Dodger's tongue lapping at your shaft as she got deeper.  
"Oh shit! That's great," you encourage her.  
Dodger just gurgles some nonsensical gagging sounds in response. Dodger pushes a little deeper but it's obvious she has reached her limit. She rocks back and forth on that spot for a couple of seconds before being forced to pull out again Dodger. A tide mark of spit shows how deep Dodger managed to get. Dodger notices this after wiping some saliva away from the corner of her mouth.  
"I managed to get deeper than last time," Dodger says happily.  
Dodger jiggled up and down in excitement.  
"See I told you it just takes practice," you remark.  
Dodger grips your saliva coated cock in her hand and starts stroking it. She begins to pump her fist faster and faster until it was a blur. Her other hand begins to lightly clasp you testicles. You feel your orgasm rising in you. You begin to groan.  
"Are you going to cum soon?" Dodger asked  
You couldn't answer but she could tell you were. Dodger was driving you nuts. Her each pump of her hand pushing you closer to the edge. She stopped. You were literally about to have an orgasm. You could practically feel the cum come to a halt inside of you. Dodger shots you an evil grin. You are fairly sure if she just touched you right now you would burst.  
"We don't want you to finish already do we?" she teases you "I want more."

Dodger pushes you back over to the seat in the corner of the room and forces you to sit back. She leaves you to recover for a minute and then climbs on top of you. Kneeling on either side of your hips. Dodger begins to sensually grind her body. You feel her pussy lips gently caress you cock as she moves her body over yours. If you cock was at all soft before it was completely gone now. Dodger felt you shaft prodding against her so after another couple of teasing rubs of her pussy she begins to align your cock with her tight pussy. Dodger eases her way down slowly and moves her hands to her sides. Every bit of progress she made she lightly lifted off before sliding back down for more. Dodger's snug walls were beginning to hinder her progress so she began to started to pull off further before dipping back down more quickly. Dodger's breasts began to bounce on the down-thrusts. She started moving her ass in a small circle as she reached the bottom of her thrusts. You slid your hands to cup her butt cheeks and she wraps hers around your neck pulling her face closer to yours. She started to nuzzle her nose with yours before kissing you on the lips. Dodger's pussy was clenching around your shaft. Her movements were slowing steadily. Her head dipped down and you sat up slightly to support it on your shoulder. You felt her motion start to become more unpredictable as she started to moan. She continued to grind her butt on top of you all the while her moans grew in volume and duration until ... Dodger came hard and her movements halted altogether apart from the quivering of her muscles. Dodger and you were left entangled in each other's arms breathing heavily and beads of sweat trickling down your skin.

After a few minutes of recovering Dodger walks about the room tidying her clothes away while you sit on the edge of the chair. You watched her perfect ass as she saunters around the room. When she Dodger gets close to hang your pants on the chair you grab her by the waist and lift her up. Dodger screamed at being suddenly being whisked off of her feet but it quickly evolved into a laugh. Dodger wrapped her legs around your waist and looped her arms around your neck to support herself. You line yourself up with her pussy and you slip your way into her slit. You felt yourself fill her up satisfyingly. She was mostly supporting her body with her legs so her muscles were tensed which just intensified the tightness. Dodger begins to lift her butt up and down and you help by lifting her up and down. Dodger managed to make her way further down your shaft until you felt her butt press against your balls. You felt her muscles shake a tad so you supported her more. Dodger stops sliding up and down starts to grind her pussy on you dick. She wriggled in little circles and lifted out an inch or so before slipping back down. Dodger was breathing heavily from pleasure and exhaustion. Her mouth close to your ear. As pleasurable as this was your arms were tiring. Dodger wasn't terrifically heavy but supporting anything for that long was exhausting. You carefully stepped you way over to the bed. All the while Dodger continued to grind you slowly. Once you had reached the edge of the bed you grudgingly pulled Dodger off of your cock and placed her on her back on the mattress before collapsing next to her. Your arms and legs had the dull, but satisfying, ache of being worked hard.

Dodger stirred next to you her breathing still labored. She caressed your chest before straddling your abdomen. You felt just how soaked her pussy was. Droplets of her juices splashed on your skin as she wriggled to reposition slightly. Dodger leaned forward and your lips made contact once more. Dodger unconsciously began to start grinding her hips on your stomach. You began to reach down to your cock to start guiding your way into Dodger's tight slit. To you surprise your hand collided with Dodger's on the way down. She was making her way down to your dick at the same time. You had obviously had the same idea. Dodger slides down your body slightly and you felt her hand guide you into her. You rested your hands on Dodger's backside as she begins to wriggle up and down on top of you. Dodgers wet pussy envelops your cock her walls gripping you hard. Dodger placed her feet on the mattress and began to plunge herself up and down on top of you. She began to speed up until she was aggressively bouncing on top of your cock. Dodger ass clapped against the skin of your thighs. You felt her pussy clench and tighten. After a few minutes, her legs begin to shiver and shake but she continues to ride you. Dodger collapsed forward her head nestling beside yours. You hear her labored breathing in your ear. Dodger still continues to move her hips but they slow from exhaustion. You take up the slack by thrusting upwards into her. Dodger stops moving her hips completely. Dodger wraps her arms around your neck as you start to speed up drastically. You picked Dodger up and placed her on her back and she wrapped her legs around your waist.  
"Keep going," she pleaded between heavy breaths "please don't stop."  
There was no way you were able to stop her walls were clinging onto you so tightly you could barely pull out to thrust. Dodger kept moaning sensually in your ear. Dodger started cumming but you continued slipping in and out of her. Dodger's groans grew louder. The contracting and relaxing of Dodger's vagina drove you crazy as you continued to fuck her. Dodger reached her peak and you felt her body relax, aside from her pussy. You felt your orgasm rise in your loins once again after another minute.  
"Uh … Brooke ... I'm ... going to ... cum soon," You puffed out barely holding it in.  
"And?" she groaned out dreamily.  
"Well I'm gonna need you to relax for a second or I'm going to cum inside" you explain to her.  
You try to pull out. It didn't budge. Did she just clench her muscles? You weren't sure how long you could hold on. The tightness was overwhelming.  
"And?" she moaned out once more in response.  
You were fairly sure she was just delirious from her orgasm and she wasn't hearing what you were saying. Dodger started wiggling slowly. What was she doing? You were seriously in trouble here. You felt like you were going to explode. Dodger looked at you an eyebrow raised in surprise  
"It's fine you can do it inside," she said more lucidly now; stroking your cheek.  
Your brain had barely even registered the words before you let out a grunt and felt a torrent of pleasure rising over you like a huge wave. Every pulse of pleasure sent a tingle up your spine. It seemed like Dodger was enjoying it too because she had an elated look on her face as you filled her with your warm seed. You felt like your orgasm lasted minutes. You stayed inside of Dodger for a while keeping your cum dammed inside of her. Occasionally you felt Dodgers pussy twitch in pleasure. You gave Dodger a kiss on the lips and pulled out gradually. As you pulled out a steady river of cum flooded out. You watched as it made it's way between Dodger's butt cheeks and landed on the bed sheets, which were already wet with Dodger's cum. Dodger slipped a single finger in her pussy unleashing another stream to slide down her ass.  
"Wow, holy shit there is a lot in here," she exclaimed.  
"Yeah well that's what happens when you keep me holding it in for a while I guess," you grin a satisfied smile as you gaze at Dodger's cream filled pussy.  
"I'm surprised how long you managed to last before you came . That was some serious self-control," she said.  
"I thought you weren't really hearing what I was saying and I was going to do something we regretted later," you told her.  
"Don't worry about it I heard you," she smiled, "Now let's get in the shower and clean up."

Dodger walked across the room towards the bathroom. A couple of drops of your cum dripped onto the floor and a small trail went down her thigh. You grabbed a tissue and wiped up the droplets following her into the bathroom and throwing the tissue paper into the toilet. Dodger had stepped into the warm water and began washing. You stepped in behind her and embraced her from behind kissing her on the cheek. Some of her wet hair clung to your skin. You washed the night off of you and once you felt clean you noticed Dodger glancing up at you. She looked beautiful.  
"I don't now how you can always look so wonderful," you took a step towards her, "I mean who can pull off the wet dog look."  
"Excuse me this isn't the wet dog look it's the soaked kitty look," Dodger said playfully "I assure you they are very different."  
"I'll have to take your word for that I'm not that clued up on fashion I'm afraid," you laugh.  
You move a strand of wet hair away from her face so you could look into her beautiful eyes. Dodger shivered. You hadn't even noticed that the warm water had run out.  
"Oh god, let's get you out of here before you get hypothermia," you sympathetically tell her.  
You wrap her in a big towel and dry her before you hug her to keep her warm. Once Dodger had warmed up enough she started to towel dry her hair. You went back into Dodger's bedroom and dressed into your briefs and pants. Dodger steps into the room yawning.  
"Are you going?" she asked.  
"Well it's 3AM and I have to be at work in 5 hours," you respond.  
"Why don't you just sleep here? I mean you've spent half the night here already why not see it through?" she reasoned.  
It did make a lot of sense to stay here once you got home it would probably be about four and the more sleep the better. You did have a spare shirt in your car.  
"Also my bed is really comfy," Dodger said.  
Dodger had obviously decided you were staying before you had because she had put on your shirt and a pair of underwear and climbed on top of the covers of the bed. You took your trousers off again and took a seat next to her. You and Dodger rolled over to face each other and she slowly edged towards you until your nose touched hers. She stared into your eyes for a few seconds before quickly pecking you on the lips.  
"Night," she said laughing and turning the lights out.  
You closed your eyes realizing just how exhausted you were. You felt yourself on the edge of drifting off and then … Dodger snuggled her body close to yours. Her butt nestled into your crotch. You eyes darted open. You felt you dick begin to harden and press against her ass.  
"Looks like someone's still awake," Dodger said sleepily.  
She moved her butt against your shaft. At this point, you were practically bursting from your boxers. Dodger grinded on you for a few more seconds before stopping.  
"Would you mind, some of us are trying to sleep," she teased, "Didn't you say you had to be up early?"  
You wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the top of the head.  
"Goodnight … Again," you said.  
Dodger kept her butt on your cock but you got used to it after a long time of thinking of other things and you slipped into a pleasant sleep.

You woke up around 7AM and quietly got out of bed to not wake Dodger up. You stepped into the kitchen and had some toast and a glass of orange juice before rinsing your mouth out with some mouthwash and washing you face. You wrote Dodger a note on a piece of paper and left in on the kitchen table:

 ** _Dear Brooke,_**

 ** _I had a wonderful time last night. In fact, it was without a doubt the best night of my life._**

 ** _Sorry, I didn't say this in person but you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you up. I hope you have a restful day. I wish I could have spent my day curled up in bed with you._**

 ** _I'll keep in touch so we can set up another date sometime soon._**

You got ready to leave when you realized Dodger was still wearing your shirt.  
"Well, shit!" you mumbled to yourself.  
You quietly put on what other clothes you had and stepped out into the cool morning air shirtless. You eased the door closed behind you and made your way to your car. One of Dodger's neighbors gave you an odd look as they were collecting their newspaper. They looked rather confused by the man walking along the sidewalk half dressed in a suit the other half naked. You unlocked your car and opened one of the rear doors and pulled out your spare shirt and quickly pulled it on covering up your bare skin. You got in the driver's seat and headed off to work.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Sorry it's been a long while between chapters I've had other things going on. Hope you all enjoy/enjoyed the new chapter. I hope it won't be as long between chapters this time but my schedules pretty messy at the moment. :)_


End file.
